


No Strings Attached

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Strings Attached

Title: No Strings Attached  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Molly Weasley  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #278: The Eye of the Beholder - Molly Weasley  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Hoist by his own petard!Snape.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Strings Attached

~

“Thanks for seeing me, Severus.”

Severus nodded. When Molly Weasley contacted someone requesting a meeting, they agreed. One shouldn’t underestimate her. “Come in.”

“Harry’s practically our son,” Molly began.

Severus inclined his head.

“Despite separating from Ginny.”

Severus smirked. His no-strings-attached affair with Harry was one of the best things to come out of the war.

“Since you’re together, we think of you as a son, too.”

Severus’ eyes widened.

She smiled. “So, dinners on Sundays are at three.”

“I--”

She stood. “I’m so glad we had a chance to talk.”

Severus sighed as she left. So much for no strings.

~


End file.
